


Пора - не пора

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, boys being dumb, implied anyway, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: Кит понимает, что Лэнс помнит момент связи. Лэнс, на самом-то деле, охреневает.





	Пора - не пора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ready or Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735663) by [Blood_Red_Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion). 



> Support original author in [Tum](http://blood-red-lion.tumblr.com)[blr](http://dark-unimaginably-stupid-kids.tumblr.com)!
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6929918) : )

Лэнс в панике. Правда вылилась наружу, он сказал это — он знает, что Кит знает, что это значит. Конечно, Кит во всех отношениях связан с Кролией, но когда это успело коснуться и Лэнса? Боже, иногда он видит его насквозь, и это... это пугает.

— В-В смысле... Я просто... — Лэнс перестает дышать. Здесь жарко? Здесь действительно жарко. Кто-то шалит с температурой на борту. Пидж поплатится за это — он еще не знает как, но поплатится.

Кит стоит напротив него: не мигает, молчит, руки не скрещены — он просто бездействует.

— Так ты помнишь? — бормочет он. Лэнс чувствует, как в груди бешенно стучит сердце.

— Я… — Он делает глубокий вздох и изучает взглядом чрезвычайно интересные царапины на полу. — … Может быть.

Кит хмурит брови, его голос обретает более отчаянный тон:

— …Почему? Почему сказал, что не помнишь?

Лэнс скрещивает руки на груди и отмечает, как же сильно ему нравится парень, стоящий перед ним сейчас. К чему он это сказал. Почему он упомянул этот дурацкий провал Сэндака — сейчас он снова в деле. Почему он упомянул то, что не должно вспоминаться.

Он не может смотреть на Кита. Не может.

Он даже не знает, что лучше сейчас сказать, но знает, что запнется и не сможет услышать свои слова, прерываемые биением сердца.

— Я просто. Не смог преодолеть это!? Не смог разобраться с тем, как ты смотришь на меня и какое тепло я чувствую, касаясь твоей руки, и как я не хотел отпускать твою руку и...

Голос Лэнса тихий и дрожащий, и он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему еще так говорит. Все плохо. Все до невозможного плохо.

Ого, здесь _до безумия_ жарко, что за чертовщина здесь творится.

Когда Лэнс перестал следить за своей жизнью?!

Кит шагает вперед, и Лэнс про себя замечает, что да, наверное, когда он только встретил этого парня, все просто…пошло к черту.

Или куда-нибудь.

Мягкая рука Кита касается подбородка Лэнса. Поразительно. Его руки должны быть шероховатыми — почему они не такие; Боже, почему он дотрагивается до него?!

— Ч-что ты делаешь…?

— Лэнс. Заткнись, — резко отвечает Кит, немного наклоняясь вперед.

Его губы остаются в миллиметре от губ Лэнса, как Кит говорит снова, испраляясь.

— Прошу…?

Лэнс не может дышать. Он не думает о том, что хочет.

— …О'кей.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please guys don't forget to check Blood_Red_Lion's [main blog](http://blood-red-lion.tumblr.com) and [creative corner](http://dark-unimaginably-stupid-kids.tumblr.com) out!
> 
> /I'm sorry for my awful English, it won't be happen again : [[ /


End file.
